Be With Me
by Silent's Screams
Summary: Steve Rogers, also known as Captain America, has saved a girl named Tori from the deadly threats from Loki. Now, Tori is beginning to ease into Steve's heart and he is inching into hers as well. Since Steve has feelings for Tori, his main goal is to protect her from harm's way and stick up for her when she is bullied or abused.
1. Author's Note

**Hey guys! Silent's Screams here! Hope I am not wasting your time, but I am going to give out the reason why I made this story. Well, at first, it might not sound true, but it is. All of this came from a DREAM I had. I made it out, knowing it would be a great story to share with others. By the way, the girl in this, is me. So, I might name her different; therefore, no need to worry, it isn't your problem, luckily. Anyways, I really hope you enjoy the book, or should I say, MY DREAM!**

**By the way, IF YOU ARE A FAMILY MEMBER, READER, OR FRIEND, please read this list I have made just for you. My acknowledgments are made by the most important people in my life. You better hope you're one of them!**

**-Silent's XxX **

**_Acknowledgements_**

_-First of all, I want to thank God, my Father, the Holy Spirit, and His Son, for giving me the ability to write what I wish. I thank you for this wonderful life I live in. I thank you for your help and Your brilliant wonders._

_-I want to thank my family, for being so kind and imaginative. Thank you Mommy for your love, protectiveness, and kindness. Thank you Daddy for taking me to imaginative writings and movies. Thank you Laurynn for being so funny and a great sister._

_-Thank you Amaya for writing with me and being such a great friend. You are so loyal, putting up with my weirdness and odd behavior. Thank you for putting me in the right position._

_-Thank you Rebekah for your lifelong friendship and loyalty. You are so nice and mean a lot to me. Thank you for staying with me forever and understanding my thoughts and stuff._

_-Thank you Arianna for being hilarious and giving me a great laugh about every time. Thanks for being there for me and talking to me when I feel bored, lonely, or just in a corner._

_-Thank you Erin Hunter for creating the Warriors and giving me a sign of great knowledge. Thanks for always writing and giving me these great ideas. Thank you for the help of your writing, though, you might not know me._

_-Thank you Suzanne Collins for writing the Hunger Games and giving me more great ideas.  
_

_-Thank you Mrs. Harshbarger, Mrs. Templeton, and Mrs. Beams for teaching me the proper ways of English. I am so happy I had you as teachers, since I have been given the knowledge I needed from you._

_-Thank you Mrs. Hough, Mrs. May, and Mrs. Lipscomb for your math teachings._

_-Thank you Abby for always being there for me; though, we do not hang out much, I think you are a great friend._

_-Thank you Veronica Roth for always writing the Divergent Trilogy, making it an interesting story to keep up with._

_-Thank you J.K. Rowling for writing my first favorite series before the Warriors. I really want to thank you since your movies and books were great and always amazing. I enjoyed symbolizing your story, thinking of the Bible._

_-Thank you Amanda for being awesome and allowing me to go shopping._


	2. Chapter One

**Chapter One**

Steve, also known as Captain America, watched as Loki pushed down the 23-year-old girl down into the nuclear fission. He screamed out, knowing most of that was his doing and such. Steve stormed over to Loki, grabbing his neck to choke it. He shouted, "WHY DID YOU DO THAT?! SHE IS JUST AN INNOCENT GIRL THAT DID NOTHING TO YOU OR ME!"

"Because she is a weakness to you," Loki struggled to speak. "If someone gets hurt, your mental mind goes crazy. You always feel that it is all your fault to do this. Did you even know that? Ever notice your weakness that struggles inside of you?"

"NO!" Captain America threw Loki across the room.

Loki only floated above the ground, smirking evilly and chuckling, "She is going to live, Captain. Though, her past memories will hurt her physically and mentally. Some powers might be carried on right away, as well. So, be careful of what you do, Captain. I assume she won't survive long without much help, Mr. America. How about that, Captain? Great isn't it." He looked at his wrist and smirked. Then, he popped up his eyebrows and said, "Anyways, I have to be going. Asgard isn't going to wait forever. Now, see you later, Captain!" Then, Loki disappeared into the mist.

After that, Steve ran down the metal steps to the below, where the girl must have popped out. He found her in the corner, sobbing, crying, and basically screaming out every now and then. Steve came closer, reaching his hands out for her. She looked at him, her dirty blonde hair moving as the nuclear fission's echo moved through the air. She had hazel eyes that were watery with salty tears. Her hands twiddled with each other, tapping the nails against each other. Her burnt face was covered in harsh cuts, bruises, and burns.

"Are you alright, ma'am?" he knelt down and skidded his hand across her wounds.

She clenched her teeth, biting her cheeks. "I-I am n-not w-worth the f-fight. I-I am u-ugly. I-I h-hate myself. I w-want l-love, but I-I cannot g-get it."

"C'mon," he picked her up with his strong arms and let her tighten up. He whispered, "You are gonna be alright. What is your name?"

"T-Tori," she looked away.

"I am Steve Rogers, also known as Captain America," Steve smiled at her, trying to reassure her. "Now, I am going to bribe the SHIELD to let you into safety, where you can be treated. Once that is done, I will let you stay at SHIELD and do whatever you wish."

"Oh-oh, okay."

Nodding his head, Steve ran up the side to the outside world. He still carried her tightly, making sure her safety was the first thing on his mind. Finally, Steve reached the others, where they sat on a few wrecked cars. Natasha got up right away, concerned for Tori. The others seemed irritated that Steve lost Loki for some weird stranger.

Natasha looked at Tori and asked, "You risked destroying Loki, for her?"

"It is always worth the risk," he knelt down to let off some of the weight, even though it barely put any on him. "Helping others is my first priority. I am Captain America, and that will be my final answer. Natasha, may you call down a helicopter for the sake of her safety."

"On it." Natasha Romanov began to dial in the numbers on her wrist. Finally, a SHIELD helicopter levitated down, onto the cement ground. Natasha helped Steve and Tori on it, leaving to the pilot room as soon as she could.

Then, the helicopter started upwards.

For a few moments, the ship was silent. Then, Steve let down Tori onto the bed rest for the doctor to check her out. The doctor, known as Dr. Hiwitchko(or Dr. H.), turned his head right on time. He stumbled over to Tori and Steve, leaning over to look at the wounds and burns. He spoke out, "I seem to notice she fell into some nuclear fission. This will cause her quite a bit of pain. I will check her out, and you may leave. Stand to the side, while I make sure she is okay to be tested and alright in general."

Obeying orders, Steve went over to the side of the helicopter to rest. Hoping to only rest his eyes, Captain America actually drifted off. Then, he was awoken my Dr. H., who informed him, "She is, luckily, quite healthy. Though, through some blood tests, she has some superpowers to keep her moving. She has a great leap, almost as high as the sky's limit, speed, superhuman strength, and a high-pitched scream. Her effects will not go away, for they are a lifetime product. Also, I figured out, while x-raying her mind for her thoughts, that her bad memories give her mental and physical pain. This won't go away, either."

"How does this work? I don't want it to be this way," he squeezed his eyes shut. He cursed a girl around his age with crap she would never enjoy to have. A curse that meant bad behavior.

"She would be a good SHIELD agent or avenger," Dr. H read the readings. "Wow! She would be a GREAT avenger!"

"Let's just get her some rest, first. Tori will decide if she wants to join or not. If she doesn't, leave her alone about it. Alright, Dr. H? I want no more questions, unless I tell you. Now, get some rest."

"Er- alright."

Steve left Dr. H, to look out the window of the helicopter. He watched the clouds pass on, then, watched the ship the SHIELD worked on as it passed through. He smiled as he saw Tony Stark, Iron Man, fly over to the ship's surface. When they landed, Tony went to Steve and they shook hands. Tony joked, "I see you might've found your type of girl? Or should I say, lady?"

"I don't like her," Steve found himself watching Tori be carried out. "She just- you know what, she needs someone to watch her, okay? Natasha could possibly take over her."

"Natasha is much more busy than you, Captain. I insist on you doing it," Tony smirked, put his helmet back on and flew up to the sky once more. Steve rolled his eyes at his ex-nemesis.

Somehow, that girl had to be trained. Since Steve knew he did this, he knew that he must try to fix it. If he didn't, it would cost more than a million to him and Tori.


	3. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two **

Natasha and Steve walked down the hallway to the hospitality room. Steve found himself the first, and most anxious, one to enter the room. He looked at Tori, his heart beating as he watched her chest move up and down. Tears fell from her eyes and she twitched every now and then. Dr. H came over to Steve, put his arm around his shoulders, then quoted, "If it weren't for you, Mr. Rogers, Tori would be dead. Right now, she is suffering from a harsh memory of a girl calling her "ugly" and "strange". The girl is saying that Tori will never get married and will forever be single."

"That's horrible," Natasha gasped. "Do you see how beautiful she is? I really do not understand a single thing about bullies. They always pick on the prettiest and most kind of the school. I really hate it when they do that. It kinda reminds me of when you were picked on, Steve. You both never deserved that type of harsh nature and treatment just from another equal, like yourselves. It is funny how you two relate."

"Funny? Why, there's nothing funny about that," Steve just looked at Tori. That is all he saw. He went over to the doctor and asked, "How long will it be until she is able to walk and talk? I think Natasha should speak with her about everything. Usually Natasha is the best at that kind of stuff. I assume it will be good for Tori's nature."

"Me? I am way too busy! I would be flattered to help; therefore, she will be in bed all day," Natasha stepped back. "I cannot leave her waiting. You both know I have a tight, tough work going on here. I have to fight and everything!"

"She's right, you know," Dr. H typed on his high-tech computer. "I'm looking at her list right now."

"Then, who will do it?" Steve anxiously wandered around the lab.

"You!" Natasha and Dr. H both echoed the words out.

"Me?"

"Yes! You both will understand each other completely!" Natasha went on. "Do it for her. If you believe this mess you made is to be fixed, then go right ahead. She will learn a lot from someone who was picked on in the past. Now, I have to go try and save the world. Doctor, please tell me what I have on the list for this time? I don't have my list with me."

"Spy on the terrorists, ma'am," Dr. H smiled.

"Thank you," Natasha left, her red hair fixing with her fierce attitude and rude behavior. Once she was out, Steve felt much more relieved with himself once more. Yet, he still had Dr. H on his hands.

"You have to help her," Dr. H lifted his eyebrows.

"No," Tori stunned the two of them. She was sitting up, her hazel eyes serious; however, red from her horrible memories. She looked at Dr. H, then back at Steve again. "I am not wasting any of his time. Obviously, none of you wish to c-care for m-me." Abruptly, Tori clasped her hands on her ears. She shouted, "I am not! I am not worth caring for! Ah!" A giant, high-pitched scream came from her mouth, breaking some glass tubes that were rumbling at the sound. Tori slammed down onto the floor and begged, "Please stop! S-stop!"

"What's going on?!" Steve stepped away, feeling cowardly. Since that feeling pinched at him, he inched forward to prove he wasn't afraid.

"Tori will have these 'fits' every occasionally when she hears something rude that relates to her bad memories," Dr. H held onto his mug carefully. "She needs someone she cares for to calm her down; therefore, Tori has none. So, we have to let her be, since she cannot help it. This is all Loki's doing, having his name written all over it. I think he is putting these memories and actions in her head, controlling her like a robot."

"I feel-feel horrible for her," Steve knelt over to her level. Then, he hesitated before his next words. _Maybe I should help,_ he thought. After deciding, Steve sighed, "I will do my best to help Tori. I do not want her to fight against herself every day of her life."

The doctor grinned and patted Steve on the back. He said, "Thank you, Steve. You are helping SHIELD and this girl. Thank you very much."

"Anytime," Steve tried to smile.

* * *

Steve woke up so the shine that broke into his window, burning his silvery blue eyes. He smiled, knowing the day was going to be warm and different, since no cloud was shone in the sky. He grinned and let the sun rays fly into his face. Then, he put on his white t-shirt and jeans, slipping on his ruby red boots from his Captain America suit of armor. Then, he opened his cabinet, admiring his world-famous suit with its white star in the middle of the blue. He stared at his shield, loving the looks of it as it reflected the light from the clear day's sunshine.

As he chased down the stairs, he had to pass through several hallways to meet up with Dr. H. He shook the doctor's hand as they met up with each other, smiling and greeting each other with warm "hellos" and such. When they were done, Dr. H pointed at the steel door he stood by and explained, "This is Tori's room. Now, I want you to approach-"

"I wish to approach how I want, doctor," Steve looked at the doctor with serious eyes. Then, he let the doctor leave so he could be alone with Tori. He knocked on the door and it opened automatically to Steve's surprise. When it was fully opened, Steve entered inside and saw Tori on her bed, reading a fantasy book. Always, Steve had loved to read great books. As he built up his words, Steve spoke, "Greetings, Tori. I assume you are ready for today's walk? We shall train whenever you are ready and prepared."

"I'm ready," she got up and placed her book down calmly. Her voice was neutral and plain, as if she was not the one talking. Yet, it was Loki's doing that made her talk this way. For some reason, Steve could tell her past figure was much more exciting than this one.

"Follow me then, ma'am," he smirked and let her be the first to exit the small room. When they did, he took her across a few hallways, to the end of the ship. On the sign outside the door, it read "TRAINING ROOM". Steve opened the door, again, letting Tori enter first. He followed in, enjoying the sweaty sock smell that waited him inside. He told Tori to stay put and jogged over to the dummy station. Her grabbed a rubber one, tugging it easily over to her area. When it was over to the point, he grinned and insisted, "If you want, you can do the same method as me. I kick the waist," he flew a kick towards the ab area of the dummy, "then the head." He punched the head with a quick shot, "and finally, the double waist and head." Quickly, he kicked the waist and punched the head. "Now you try."

Slowly, Tori confronted the dummy. She lightly tapped it, shrugging as Steve gave her the scolding look. "Hey! I cannot help it! I dunno how it's gonna look or anything! I don't want to embarrass myself!"

"You are gonna do great," he patted her shoulder. "Just try. I know it'll be good."

Hesitating, Tori readied herself in a kickboxing position. When she was warmed up, Tori threw a punch at the dummy's face, along with a kick after. That brought the doll across the room and into the wall. When it slammed into the wall, Tori angrily slammed her foot down and stormed, "CRAP! I am _never_ going to get this right! I even dented my stupid shoe!" She pointed at the strange dent in her sneakers.

"No!" Steve chuckled nervously. He pointed at the broken dummy and laughed, "You did amazing, Tori! I have never met anyone like you! Not even Natasha can go against you and win a battle! You," he let his forefinger point at her, "you are truly great. I am fascinated with those moves you just used! I am very proud of you."

"Really?" she smiled. Then, she ran over to the dummy, faster than ever. She was over there before a second could come. When she was near the dummy, Tori picked it up with one great haul of her arms. Then, Tori sped back over to Steve. Then, she looked at her dented shoes and frowned.

"Here, let me help you," Steve allowed her to sit down. Slowly and carefully, he kindly untied both of her sneakers. Then, he slipped it off in a matter of moments. He took the socks off, not caring if they stunk or not. After, Steve looked at a rough bruise on the side of her foot and wished to heal it. Steve looked up and stared right into Tori's forest-hazel eyes. For a second, it was like a lock. They could not move from this position, until Steve interrupted the moment, "Er- let's go practice some- er- leaping up on the top air deck."

"Okay," Tori looked away.

After climbing up the ladder, they entered the Sky Deck and felt the wind blowing on top of them. Steve shouted over the wind, standing easily, unlike Tori, "Now, I want you to jump the way the wind isn't going towards! When you figured out how high and fast you can jump, test it around! Once you are done, meet me back here, okay?"

"Alright!" Tori readied herself, stumbling a few times. Finally, she thrust her hips and legs upward, giving her a leap bigger than anything. She let out a _wooooohhhh_ of amusement and jumped around the ship's top deck. Then, Tori met Steve back on the ground. Tori smiled and they both ran across the Sky Deck to the entrance of the ship. Tori laughed, "That was amazing! The best thing I have ever done in so many years. Thank you, Steve, for taking me somewhere I can finally be myself without judgement."

"No problem," he grinned. "Do you know the way back?"

"Er- not really," Tori twiddled her fingers together and began to stutter and tear up. "I-I am b-brainless."

_She fitting again!_ Steve began to worry. Then, he grabbed her shoulders and whispered, "C'mon Tori, let me take you back. I know you are smart and intelligent, so be that way. Okay?"

Quietly, Tori nodded and was brought to her cabin by Steve.


	4. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three **

Steve walked across the hallway, coming back from dropping Tori off. On the way, he ran into Dr. H, who smiled at their awkward greeting. He moved back and held his hand out to Steve, like usual. Carefully, Steve shook his hand and tried to grin at the doctor. Dr. H asked seriously, "How did it go? Were her powers minor or major? Tell me, since I need to know."

"Major," Steve snickered remembering the dummy Tori punched all the way across the room. "If you want, go look at the crash in the wall."

"What about her speed and jumping?"

"Significant!" he remembered her speed when she went to pick up the dummy and how fast she was. Also, Steve remembered when she leaped around the Sky Deck without a problem. He went on, explaining her talents, "Her leap maximum is very high in the air. She travels really fast, almost moving at the speed of light, in my true opinion. Personally, I think the nuclear fission accident had to be for a cause. Tori would make a great avenger! She could maybe even be a SHIELD agent!" The great thought of working with Tori buzzed in Steve's mind.

"Well, it really depends on if she can get over her memories," Dr. H unfortunately said. "I wish she could just- just do something about those memories. It is almost a hard choice whether to let her go or let her join."

"If she joined," Steve put his arm on Dr. H's shoulder, "then the world would not have to bow down to Loki's feet. Trust me, doctor. I know what I am doing. Maybe Bruce can check her out if he has to! Here, I will take a nap, and later today, I will send her to Bruce. Is that alright with you, Dr. H?" Steve was worried that Dr. H would not answer or would say "no" to this request.

"Oh fine," Dr. H tried to smile. "Anyways, get to rest. I gotta get back to work!"

"Alright, doctor." After they said goodbye to each other, Steve wandered across the hall to the room "430", which was his specialized room. When he got in, the sun was still shining, though, in the opposite direction. Since he didn't like to wear a shirt, while he slept, he slipped off his t-shirt and placed it aside. In the mirror, for some reason, he saw a reflection of him and Tori on the bed. She was sleeping and he was watching her sleep. It was a peaceful moment, and Steve knew that they did nothing "bad". They were just comforting each other.

After shaking the image away from his head, Steve walked over to his bed and lied down on it. He sighed, wondering what it was like to have Tori by his side, always. Though, he didn't really understand why he wanted that to be. So, he ignored those thoughts and fell asleep.

* * *

In the late evening, Steve wandered around his room, looking for his white t-shirt he wore earlier. When he found it, Steve looked out the window, staring at the orange color that seamed through the large window. He smirked, snickering while doing so. He remembered when Tori was having fun on the Sky Deck, jumping to her heart's desires. Then, he remembered her large punch and kick that caused the dummy to go flying across the training room, into the steel wall, making a giant _BOOM_ sound.

Once his thoughts were finally over, Steve went across the room to the outside of it. He made sure his door was shut, lightly pushing on it to be sure it was okay for him to leave. He then walked across the hallway, a sweater held in his hand. Meeting up with Bruce, he found himself shaking hands with the man. Steve warmly greeted Bruce, "Hello, Dr. Banner. How are you doing?"

"Doing fine, captain," Bruce let go and pointed over to where Tori watched outside the window of the laboratory. "I believe she is ready for some testing done. Also, she told me she had some requests to only tell you."

"Alright," he smiled. "Let's get to work. What would you like me to do, Dr. Banner? I can wait outside, sit in here, work on some computers..." Steve was interrupted as soon as he said the word "computers". Obviously, Bruce was too shady of his own computers and didn't want them to get touched by the ones who couldn't really mess with them in the right way.

"Sorry, Captain," Bruce put his eyebrows down. "I would like to work alone. Therefore, I would enjoy you staying here to look at my testing."

"As long as it doesn't hurt one of those strange 'computers'," Steve tried to joke; however, Bruce did not find it very amusing. So, Steve sat down on the side, right on a red chair that spun around.

"Tori!" Bruce called. The girl came over, her face serious and plain. Dr. Banner explained, "Please, sit down and lie on your back, with your head on this pillow." The pillow wasn't fluffy enough; however, that really didn't matter. "Then, I want you to hold still as I give you the sleeping medicine. It is a shot and might bring you bad memories. Hold those back to prevent you from working up a fit. After I give you the shot, I want you to hold still and let yourself rest. When you do, I know that you will be able to sleep calmly without a doubt. If you are feeling any pains, other than memory pains, please tell me as soon as possible."

"Sounds rough," Tori lay still, shuddering at the shot went into her shoulder. Then, she narrowed her eyes and started to shiver in pain. This was where the memories were beginning to kick in. Luckily, Tori sat as still as she could, fortunately, falling asleep after.

"I will check out her major wound in her ribs," Bruce explained to Steve. "I know this is nothing you need to know; however, I insist on you watching for any reaction of the body or wound. If there is and I didn't notice, please tell me immediately."

"Sheesh," Steve snickered. "Tori's right. This is tough."

"Oh please, Captain," Bruce smirked. "You don't know tough if it hit you in the face. Now, watch closely." Carefully, Bruce pulled her shirt up, luckily, not showing any important things. He unwrapped the wrapping that covered a wound on Tori and worked on it. He grabbed a pair of scissors, lightly cutting her dry scabs off of her. Then, blood began to seep out of the wound, pouring over her delicate skin. A shard of glass shined brightly with a neon green color, like the nuclear fission. Bruce picked it up and placed it to the side. He looked up at Steve and grinned at his pale face. Bruce explained quietly while picking up other shards, "I thought you were used to blood, Captain. I guess I was wrong when I said so."

"It's just... strange to see it happen to h-her," Steve slouched in his chair. He never liked blood, but this hatred for it seemed worse.

"Oh I see," Bruce laughed a little, his tongue edging his top teeth. "I believe you are concerned for this girl. A connection has grown between you two just this very day." He worked on the blood, patting it so it may refresh itself. Then, Bruce went more into Tori, grabbing an energy source where her heart should have been. It was the shape of a heart; therefore, it didn't beat. Bruce stared at it, completely astonished at its complex design. He muttered, "My God, Loki made her heart turn into a mechanic-made heart. She's basically taking in all Loki wants her to. If I destroy this, she will be destroyed as well."

"Don't destroy it!" Steve held out his hand in anxiety. Then, he closed his eyes and admitted, "Okay, just don't hurt her. Do whatever needs to be done to that... that thing."

"The robotic heart? No can do, Captain," Bruce put it back into her. "It'll take a matter of years to work on this object. I am sure she'll wake up by then, Captain. I have to leave it alone, hoping to have a savior block the path of the memories. Though, I dunno what savior and how that savior will do it. If I did, I would do that right away. Now, may you please hand me those sowing materials? The one to the left."

Steve reached his hand out to something that looked like what his mother used, when he was a child. He grabbed the sowing materials and through it over to Bruce. When it was over there, Bruce began to stitch up the wound again. After, he patted the blood away and gave her a shot, of course, once he was done wrapping more cloth over her wound. Bruce said, "Alright, you may leave. It is getting dark and I insist on sleeping. Have a good night, Captain! Enjoy your sleep while you still have it available!"


	5. Chapter Four

**Chapter Four **

Steve waited outside the door for Tori to be ready. It had been three days since her surgery, and everything seemed to be going pretty well. Right now, the ship was landing to get more fuel and food. Also, it was about mid-day and Steve wanted to eat lunch with Tori to hear some of her thoughts. Luckily, they had been getting much closer to each other in the past few days; however, it was hard for Steve to watch her stumble over her words and scream during Tori's intense fits, which caused her mental and physical pain about everywhere. And, lately, Natasha had seemed to be ignoring Steve, as if he did something offending to her.

So, Steve did his best to ignore that. He never liked it when people literally avoided him, so, sometimes, it drove him crazy when it came to Natasha doing this to him. She used to be so talkative to him, so nice to talk about their thoughts together. Now, Natasha ignored him, acting as if he never existed on the earth. That is what sets Steve off, a lot.

Finally, Tori exited her room and locked the door. Her hair was in a messy braid, and her eyes were as forest-like as ever. She stared up at Steve, together, locking eyes. He took her across the hallway to the cafeteria with no words, trying to act neutral; therefore, it only made him even more anxious. Together, they got some food, Tori getting a salad and Steve getting a cheeseburger that fit his almost every day appetite. They sat at a two-person table, beginning to eat their food in a normal fashion as they usually might do.

"So," Steve began awkwardly, "you look tired."

It was basically true. Tori had baggy eyes, along with a tired look covered on her face. When she ate and walked, it was slow. Most of the time, Steve found her yawning and stretching.

"I am," she swallowed her food and opened her mouth for the next bite. Through her chews, she confessed, "I actually- er- haven't been sleeping. I am dreaming of all that I hate, now. All the people and enemies. Loki is one of them. He only comes in my dreams and taunts me about my life. I try to hurt him, deeply in pain from his words; therefore, he just goes on and disappears to different areas. I am too afraid to sleep... to afraid to see his face."

"You? Afraid? No," Steve gulped down a huge bite and began on his french fries.

"Of course!" Tori sighed. "I just- er- don't want to sleep. I feel so lonely... I think that loneliness is the pain Loki wants to put on my shoulders."

"He's always spilling out his vengeance on the innocent," Steve rolled his eyes. Why did Loki have to be such an evil doer? The fact he is a killer, kills Steve into a mad man, wishing to shoot Loki. He went on, "He's always doing that type of stuff, Tori. Don't think he just wants to hurt you, okay? I just want you to know that."

"Yeah, I guess."

"So, you feel lonely at night? Do you think- er- you need someone by y-your side?"

"I dunno. I just f-feel l-lonely. Loki keeps telling me I'll never sleep with the opposite gender. He says no one will want me. H-he says I will be-be single for the rest of my life." She looked down, barely able to talk over her tough sobs that killed her voice. She whispered, "Excuse why idiot side. I guess I am having a stupid fit, again. I h-hate myself."

"Hey!" Steve interrupted her from her fit. "Er- what do you want to be? Any career choice?"

Tori looked straight into his eyes, still for a few quick moments. Then, she shook her head and muttered, "I kinda want to be a physical therapist for the veterans in the army who got their legs blown off. I just wanna see their faces when they get better, hear them talk about their family and friends. Also, I like to listen to stories, so that would be nice to hear. If I don't get into a physical therapist job, I want to be an air force pilot or army soldier. I dunno if I would make either of the two though... I am just... just not right for them."

"Who told you that? Lemme guess, Loki? Well, he's a fool," Steve looked into her eyes, holding her hand kindly. "Don't ever listen to him, okay? Always listen to the real people. The people who love you. Here, let me give you the reasons why you're gonna make both of those jobs. Okay. Do you see how intelligent you are? How sweet and patient you can be? You explain your stories well, giving me a great example of a true life. If it weren't for you, I wouldn't have the confidence today to even talk to a person who was rude to me. I knew your pain was worse than mine ever was. Also, you'd make a great army soldier because you know what you are doing and have the strength of a million men. You can travel faster than the speed of light and can leap a whole five miles, if you tried!"

Blush expanded on Tori's face, making her giggle and smirk a little bit. Her dirty blonde hair was in her face to hide her blush and embarrassment. Steve moved the hair away and looked into her hazel eyes. "I have never seen a girl like you, Tori. Now, let's get working. If you want, you and I can go train in the training hall. I just got news that they boarded some steel dummies in for you. Wanna go try them out?" She nodded her head, her pink blush fading away. "Follow me, then!"

Together, they walked through the hallway to the "TRAINING ROOM", where Steve grabbed his rubber dummy, while Tori grabbed her steel one. He began to throw his first punches and kicks out, noticing that Tori was eying him thoughtfully. Tori grinned, exposing her white teeth, and he did the same back to her. They laughed for a few seconds, while he punched the heck out of his dummy. Finally, he looked over to see Tori get into her fighting position. Nice and hard, Tori threw a kick at the steel dummy's head, making a dent left in there. After, she hit the dummy in the stomach, making a ditch come into it.

Steve stopped her, quoting, "Try to rip that steel dummy into two."

"Yes, sir," Tori grabbed the dummy's head with her fingers. She split her legs slightly, and began to rip the dummy into two. It didn't even need all her strength, since it only to her a matter of seconds to get right through it. "That wasn't as hard as I thought it was going to be!" she admitted. "Wow!"

"Ha! Great job, Tori!" Steve laughed. "Now I know not to get into a fight with you!"

"Thanks!" she giggled, touching her two fingers to her chin and blushing.

"We should get back to our rooms," Steve confessed, though his time with her was going great. "I kinda need to take a nap, if you know what I mean."

"Alright." Tori left, without another word. Right then and there, Steve felt lonely again. So, he walked out of the training room, looking back for any signs of Tori on her way back. Therefore, she must have used her super fast powers to get her there quickly. Unfortunately, Steve was walking alone through the hallways. When he got to his room, he found Bruce in there. Dr. Banner was flipping through some old pictures of Steve as a child, before he even tried out for school. Steve never even remembered why he had those pictures.

"I want to tell you something, Steve," Bruce didn't look up from the pictures. "The shards Tori had in her were shards from another heart. They had another print on them, and for some reason, I have a feeling Loki replaced another heart from his own creation in her. A swap."

"I don't understand," Steve stuttered.

"The accident was meant to happen. An advantage for Loki, even if it weren't your fault." Finally, Bruce peered up from the pictures. "He was going to leave her to die with that heart in her; therefore, if it weren't for you, she'd be dead. Also, he swapped her heart with some recreation of her. So now, she claims the powers and old memories from her recreation that must have failed."

"I still don't get it."

"Oh you get the point! It wasn't your fault, Steve! It was going to happen and you were just her savior."

"Savior? Do you mean I am the one to save her from her past? I dunno how! I am not even from this time period!" Steve shrugged. Now, he felt the weight of the whole world on his shoulders. "I do not understand, Bruce. I really don't."

"I dunno if you are the savior, yet. I believe so, from my calculations."

"Alright, whatever you say," Steve rolled his eyes. "Now, I have to-"

"Fine! Go to bed! Don't worry about Tori or the world!" Bruce held up his hands and sarcastically quoted those words. Then, he walked out of the room. Steve could tell his temper was high and needed a rest. So, Steve let him leave the room without another word. With him leaving, it saved Steve from being attacked by the Hulk, who could just rip him to shreds as easily as Tori could.

Quietly, Steve took off his shirt and went to take his nap.


	6. Chapter Five

**Chapter Five  
**

It was a day after Tori ripped the steel dummy into two, and Steve was walking through the hallway to meet up with Tori in the cafeteria. Then, he bumped into Natasha on the way. She tried to walk away, but he held her back, "Hey, wait. Why are you ignoring me all the sudden? Is it because I am hanging out with Tori a lot more than usual? If it is, you are being over-dramatic, okay? Geez, your so picky. Do you even understand how lonely I feel without one of my great friends by my side? It takes a lot to watch you just ignore me like that."

"Well, then just go to Tori!" her eyes teared up and she walked away from him right away. Her angry hips wagged back and forth, and her red hair shook at the stomps of her swift movements. She was heading to Hawkeye's room, where she maybe would feel much better about herself than when she was around Steve. He felt bad, but knew Tori had to be cured in some way. Somehow, Steve had to ignore one of his best friends kindly, without a fight.

Ignoring Natasha's harsh stomping, Steve went the opposite way. Finally, he found himself in the cafeteria. Tori was in the corner, eating her food alone and screaming. Beside her, Dr. H and Bruce tried to calm her. So, Steve ran as fast as he could towards her. As soon as Steve faced Tori face-to-face, he asked, "What's wrong?"

"Loki! Loki!" she cried, face planting her head into her palms. "Loki is making this happen. He told me I was forever single and didn't deserve anyone's love. He told me I am never to have a husband or boyfriend. He said I was to be forever single. He's taking over my thoughts! He is making me think badly of myself! He wants me to go and commit suicide! I d-don't want to-to, bu-but I h-have to! L-Loki w-won't leave me alone. I am s-s-so lon-nely. I want someone with me. I cannot feel this way without crying and screaming at night."

"Bruce, Dr. H," Steve demanded, "I need you to leave." When they finally left, Steve sat next to Tori and asked, "Would you like to come into my room tonight and sleep? I'll be right there with you. Right beside you." He remembered the vision of them together.

"You-you would do-do th-that f-for me?" Tori looked at him in relief.

"Of course, Tori. You are a great friend and one of the kindest I have ever met. I never will let you fall, ever. Now, will you come eat with me, please?" He got up and held out a helping hand to her. Tori grabbed it, being hauled up my Steve's upper body strength. He smiled at her and patted Tori on the back. Together, they walked over and got their food prepared. Today, Steve had a hotdog and she had some tacos. He asked her, "I didn't know you liked tacos! Wow, I never really tried them before. May I have a piece?"

"Have a bite," Tori handed him a taco. "I don't really care about 'cooties' or sharing food."

"Er- okay!" Steve took a bite and a tropical sensation filled his mouth. "Wow! That is really good, Tori. You have a sense of taste."

Blushing and giggling, Tori explained, "I have always loved tacos. Personally, I never understood why some people don't like them. I really enjoy eating them, and I eat them fast."

"Yes, you are great," he confessed.

"Thanks."

While they ate, each of them talked about a ton of interesting stuff. Together, they spoke about sports and hobbies. None of this reminded Steve of his time, since there wasn't any classical music or fancy clothing. He wished to go to one of those parties, since they were getting fuel in about two days. Earlier, Tony joked around, giving him a "Classical Date" invitation. He thought about this, wondering if Tori would like to come to it with him.

So, before he could ask, Tori asked, "Have you ever been bullied?"

"Of course," he confessed. "Even as Captain America, before I saved the day millions of times." Tori's jaw dropped wide open, catching flies. He admitted, laughing at how stupid it was, "I was always a scrawny, nerdy boy, who wanted to join the army some day; therefore, had no chance at all. I was always made fun of for my impossible dream and only had one loyal friend. After a while, he left me and I somehow managed to get another best friend. Later on, I decided to sneak into the army, where I was later tested to be one of the best heroes and first avenger. That day was my time to shine."

"Really?" Tori put down her taco and swallowed. "You-you ar-are just like me, somewhat. Though, now, every girl wants to fall in love with you."

"Every? Please," Steve laughed and rolled his eyes.

"Of course!" Tori got up. "I'll be back."

For a second, Steve saw Tori beginning to walk out. Then, she was gone. Obviously, Tori used her speed to run out of the cafeteria without taking any time at all. He snickered silently and finished his food. Seconds later, Tori came back with a ton of mail and letters. She picked through it and chose one that said "To my Love of all time, Captain America..." and another that wrote "Will you marry me?".

"Where did you find those?" Steve pointed at the ton of letters Tori slammed on the table.

"They hide these letters in a box, since they are supposedly 'distracting' to the hero. You should see how many are in Thor's, too."

"Ha! These look hilarious!" Steve looked through them, reading almost every pink one. "All from girls, and even a couple boys. I never knew that this many girls are... are obsessed with me... Strange, isn't it?"

Tori nodded her head, giggling at a few she read.

"Anyways," Steve folded his hands and sat up, "there is this 'Classical Date' invitation I got... I didn't know who to go with." Tori stopped shuffling the cars; however, her eyes and head did not peak up to look at Steve. He went on, "I didn't know if there was any girl, until I kinda got to be friends with you. The 'Classical Date' is like- like my time in history. Since it is, I wished to go to it; therefore, I had to have a date. So, is it alright if- er- maybe- er- you went-went with me to the 'Classical Date' ball? There will be food, I am sure of it."

"'Classical Date'?" Tori lifted her head. "Sure! I would love to go with you! Maybe my nurse, Felicity, can take me to go shopping once it is our landing day for more fuel. I would love to go, thank you very much."

"Great. See you at the training room!" Steve waved goodbye at his good friend, leaving the area to the hallway. Halfway down, he felt a presence beside him. Right there, Tori was next to him. He asked, "You are already done?"

"I don't eat very fast around you."

"Oh okay."

Opening the "TRAINING ROOM" door for Tori, Steve found himself in the room with Natasha. She sneered at him and Tori, angrily kicking a punching bag. She smirked as Tori grabbed a steel dummy and challenged her from her area, "So! Can-you-" she threw a large, heavy punch at the bag, angrily making it fly back, "-you-fight-a-" she gave a double kick to it, "a-flying-car."

"You mean the automobile that drops from the ceiling? Sure!" Tori pointed her finger up at the ceiling. "By the way, it doesn't fly."

"Oh-yeah?" Natasha wiped the sweat from her head and walked over to the control area. "Stand over it and catch it. If you cannot, you are weak and don't deserve to stay here. If you can, I will give you extra blankets, which are mine. Kay?"

"Whatever," Tori shrugged and came under the ceiling. Steve tried to stop her; therefore, she ordered, "Stay back! Sorry, Steve, but I can do this." When she got ready, Natasha bitterly slammed her palm on the button. From above, a giant car dropped down on top of Tori. Quickly, she reacted by ducking down and shooting herself back upwards. Tori grunted, positioning the car to a comfortable level. Then, Natasha pressed another button and it went up into its hiding place. Before Tori left the ceiling, Natasha pressed the button again and the car came flying down.

Steve shouted, "NO!" With all his speed and strength, he ran under the car and pulled Tori out of its way. Luckily, she and him were safe. Though, the floor was very crumbled under the pressure above it. "Natasha! That is not fair! You can keep your damn blankets, just leave her alone!" Steve helped Tori up, who was crying. He asked, "Are you alright, ma'am?"

"I-I am w-weak and-d s-slow," she cried. Her fit was beginning to prosper.

"No your not, Tori," he held her hands with his, staring into her hazel eyes with interest. "I should take you back to your room."

"N-NO! NO!" Tori began to almost scream. Her high-pitched wail almost making Steve cover his ears. She cried, "L-Loki is w-waiting for m-m-me! He-he is al-already p-peaking into m-my mind." Her face slammed right into her hands and she began to wail in pain.

"No," Steve moved her hands away. "He will get you there, but not when you're with me. Come into my room."

"You-you won't h-have- er- y-you know?" Tori meant "sex" when she said "you know".

"Of course not," Steve kissed her forehead. "Come with me." Carefully, he got up and held out his hand to Tori. Tori tried to smile and grabbed that hand that waited her. When she was up, Tori fell right over, since her body was trying to overcome a fit. So, Steve picked her up, carrying her through the halls into his room. As they walked across the halls, Steve whispered compliments into her ear to calm her down.

When they were in the room, Steve let her lay down on the bed. He explained, "I can't sleep with my shirt on, so I am gonna take it off." She just stared into his eyes, hers beginning to dry from her former tears. "Also, I am fine with helping you calm down if Loki comes into your sleep. Now, I am gonna let you lay wherever you want. Okay?" He got onto the bed, laying on top of the covers. He never liked blankets; therefore, loved pillows. So, he let her take the blankets. Then, she rested her head on his abs, sleeping right away.

Steve knew this was something he hasn't felt for a long time. He rubbed her back, keeping away from her parts where she would not liked to be touched. He let her sleep that nap, and her sleep was the best she ever got.


	7. Chapter Six

**Chapter Six **

Finally, it was landing day, where Steve could finally go on that 'Classical Date' with Tori. Slowly, he got up, resting her head on a hard pillow. Right away, she woke up and smiled at him. Then, she lifted her own head and went to the bathroom to get dressed. Ever since she started to sleep with him, her nightmares have died away. Still, unfortunately, she wakes up at least two times a night, screaming for help and for Loki to go away from her. So, Steve had to always comfort her before she went on a fury of fits.

When she was dressed, he watched her come over to him. She wore a black sweatshirt and dark, denim skinny jeans. Her hair was in a ponytail, dipping just below her neck. As soon as she came closer, a grin was exposed on her face. He smiled back, looking down on the small woman that stood before him. Then, Tori explained, "My nurse is going to take me shopping for a dress. Maybe get my hair and makeup done just before. I'll meet you at the 'Classical Date' ballroom as soon as it is time. I guess I'll see you there."

"See you then," he opened the door for her again, just as she waved goodbye to him. Then, he shook his hand back and closed the door once she used her speed to get through the hallway. He sighed, irritated that he was alone like the old times. Now, he wanted someone by his side. It made him ache at the fact of loneliness. He could not tell why it mattered; however, Steve knew it was really bugging him.

Walking across the hall, Steve knocked on Tony's door anxiously. When the older man opened it, Steve asked, "Are you fine with me using one of your suits for a date I have tonight? Just one night."

"You don't have one?" Tony took a bite of a sandwich he was eating. "Strange for an old-fashioned guy, isn't it? And I am sure you wouldn't fit my clothes, since they are really- er- small for you. You have to many abs, I guess."

"Just give me a suit," Steve stepped in the room, making Tony back up nervously.

"Hey! They won't fit you, Captain Star," Tony shrugged. "Just go shopping with me! I know it sounds awkward; therefore, I think I know your style. Though, most of it won't fit you. Anyways, I can also give you some 'lady' tips. You want her date to be special, am I correct? Everyone does! So, I am gonna change, since I cannot go around in a robe like this. When I am done, I will get off and have a 'fashion spree' with you. Kay?"

"Whatever, just get it done," Steve ordered in an irritated tone.

"Will do, Captain."

Twenty minutes later, Tony came out in a fancy suit and tie. For some reason, he was obviously trying to draw attention to himself. Then, he fixed his aviator glasses on him just right, grinning once he was done. "Want some sunglasses?" he held out a pair for Steve and awkwardly, he took them. "Sweet. Guess we're matching, other than my awesome looks I have possessed for the past few years or so... So, anyways!" Tony and Steve began to walk across the hallway together. It was odd for Steve to be "shopping" with Tony Stark, a rich, smart guy. Tony asked, "Who's the lady?"

"I would like to keep that silent," Steve didn't look over at Tony; therefore, saw him turn his head through the corner of his eye.

"Who?" Tony stopped walking.

"Tori, the girl I rescued the other day. I just wanted to take her some place nice, since she has never had a- er- ballroom dance or- er- date with someone. So, I just wanted to be a gentleman and give her that moment with me."

"So you were the only choice?" Tony joked.

"Only? She could attract a ton of guys.

"Ha! Not as much as Pepper."

"Maybe a little bit more, Tony. Just be nice to her. She has these horrible fits given directly from Loki. They are recorded insults to make her commit suicide, since he is filling her with 'depression'. So, I need you not to comment; therefore, to compliment." Steve looked at Tony and asked, "Why do you want to know so bad, anyways? Does it matter to you?"

"No," Tony grinned and chewed loudly on his peppermint gum. "I just wanted to see if I was right. And surprise! I was right! Who was? I was. Now, leave me alone about this awkward confrontation about who was right or not."

Steve snickered a little, while continuing to walk out of the ship.

* * *

It was finally time for the 'Classical Date', and Steve was wishing to pee his pants at the moment. People took pictures of him, while he waited along the side of the street in a fancy tuxedo for Tori. Finally, he saw a black car pull up and Tori's nurse came out and gestured Steve over quickly. So, he came over and opened the side of the car, just for Tori to enter out without a problem.

When she came out, everything was silent and blurry, except for her. Her eyes were shining hazel, glistening within the lights above them all. Tori had her hair curly and wavy, bouncing as she grinned and walked out of the car. Her ears were pierced with diamond-like studs in them and her necklace was made of sharp crystals. Tori wore a beautiful, smooth, ruby dress with a sequel in the middle to add a design to it. Her high heels were silver, and had the same type of crystal design as her jewelry. Also, Tori carried a silver watch around her wrist, along with a chain bracelet that Steve has seen on her before. For some reason, Tori's teeth were whiter than before, shining into his eyes. This was something Steve has never felt or seen before. Ever.

The nurse asked, "Doesn't she look beautiful, tonight? Well, she always is."

Steve found himself nodding slowly, his jaw slightly open. When she came to him, he was just sitting there for a moment. Then, he shook his head and smiled at her nervously. He wondered, "Would you like to h-head in now? I'm fine with going in there, n-now. Ar-are you?"

"Sure!" luckily, Tori didn't seem at all suspicious of his awkward and timid tone. She just giggled as they held hands, up into the ballroom. When they were there, Tori came up to a waiter and whispered something in his ears. The waiter nodded his head and smiled, beckoning them to follow him across the fancy ballroom. After they sat where I nice clothed table was, Tori asked, "So do you like the view of the outside?" Steve looked to where she was, spotting the whole bit of New York city through its clear glass. He smiled and nodded. "Good! My nurse rented it."

"Really? Wow! How sweet of her," Steve could not keep his eyes off of Tori. When she got the menu, he asked, "So, what are you ordering for dinner, tonight? Is it anything expensive, because I will pay whatever amount you demand."

"Oh, thank you!" she giggled. "I think I might get the steak, since it seems delicious."

"I'll get the same."

Once the waiter was here, Steve ordered, "We would like the Campbell's Steak, please? Also, she would like some white wine and I would prefer beer, please. Thank you very much." The waiter left and Steve was, again, left with Tori. He wondered if she would like to dance later, to the romance song promised on the invitation he was given. Yet, he didn't want to ask her, until that actual song played.

"How was shopping with Tony?" Tori sipped her glass of white wine and stared at Steve with wonder.

"Shopping? How did you know?" Steve snickered a little, once she smiled and looked to his shoulder and neck line.

"You have a tag on your neck and a sticker that quotes, 'HAD FUN, BUD! -TONY'."

"Oh that tag." Carefully, Steve ripped it off, along with Tony's sticker. "I wonder how many people looked at me like I was an idiot... Ha!"

"Oh you're not an idiot!" Tori giggled. "You are special. And when I special, I mean like great, kind, and handsome."

"Oh I am not handsome. I will tell you what is beautiful... Listen: You are the most beautiful human being on the face of the earth." Before she could ask why, he went on with his explanation, "Also, smart and confident. No one will ever compare to you. Wanna know why? Take a look at yourself, Tori. A look at your personality and outside looks. _Gorgeous cannot even beat you_. I have never met anyone like you, so confident and strong around other people who do not favor you. And those people who hate you are only jealous of what they cannot do and what you can do."

"Mean? So, Natasha is jealous of me?" Tori's jaw dropped open. "No way."

"Yes way! She might be pretty; therefore, nothing compared to you."

Tears grew up in Tori's eyes, once she heard his kind words. She grinned and leaned across the table and whispered, "All those boys were jealous of you as well. And I am guessing they are still, since no one can compare to you."

Steve could feel heat and blush rush to his head. His heart thudded onto his chest, beating loud enough for anyone to hear it. He folded his hands onto his lap and asked, "What are your thoughts, Tori?"

"Depression," she looked down and cracks began to show on her glass. She was squishing it with her fingers! This might injure her!

Quickly and delicately, Steve moved her hands away from the glass cup. "You are wonderful. A perfect person. People may say there is no one perfect; therefore, you are better than anyone. Better than perfect. Brilliant and more."

Her clench relaxed and her eyes began to dry. Then, their food came to them and they ate.


	8. Chapter Seven

**Chapter Seven**

Steve ate his steak in delight, enjoying the fact he had it rumbling through his stomach and such. He watched Tori eat, of course in her regular fast motion. He laughed in his mind, delighted from her creativity as she ate the food. Steve asked, "Do you like the steak?" She nodded her head, food rolling through her mouth, pushing on her cheeks. Then, he heard a song beginning to play. A lady walked onto the stage, her black shiny dress looking beautiful under the lights. Then, she began to sing and everyone gathered along the dance floor.

Anxious to try to dance, Steve asked politely to Tori, "Will you dance with me?"

Awkwardly smiling, Tori answered in the same type of politeness in tone, "Of course, Steve. I might not be the best at it, though!" Ignoring the fact she said that, Steve pulled out her chair and helped her up. Once they were on the ballroom floor, he grabbed her waist and she held his shoulders. As the lady sang, Tori grinned excitedly and said, "This is Christina Perri and her song, '_A Thousand Years_'! Oh my goodness, I can't believe it!"

"It is a lovely song," Steve moved in a rhythm, dancing from side-to-side. As they danced, he accidentally stepped on Tori's foot. She screeched quietly and he ended up doing it again, leading her to say "ouch!". He closed his eyes and peeked through and asked, "Are you okay? I am so sorry!"

"Hey," she held his cheek in her hand and quoted, "You are fine."

Right away, Steve leaned in and kissed her "smack" on the lips. She had her eyes wide for a few moments, until the sensation cleared into her mind. For about a minute, they kissed each other, lips smooth against one each others lips. Steve enjoyed this moment, knowing it would last for quite a while, until he wanted her to stop at old age. After their kiss, he never saw Tori the same. Her eyes were even more beautiful than before. She gave a smile to him and kissed him again. With their lips touching, the song ended with a sweet hum.

"Steve," Tori echoed his name while she lied her head on his chest.

"Tori," he kissed the top of her head and went back to the table. The rest of the night was wonderful, allowing them to get to know one another with a few talks and chats. That night was known for its specialties.

Then, as they talked about dessert, a large boom came clashing through the glass. Tori and Steve sat right up, prepared for any war shot at them. He held her back, protecting her with his body. The ship that crashed through was obviously not earth's steel. For it was another world's steel. Obviously, it was Loki's doing, because of the man with black greasy hair that stepped out looked just like him.

Loki gave a nasty smirk, looking straight at Steve and Tori right away. He tapped his staff on the floor, forcing everyone, but the two (Tori and Steve) to leave. Once everyone was gone, Tori stepped out of Steve's way and yelled, "YOU!" Her tears fell down her face and she charged at the evil villain. Her shout echoed through the ballroom, reaching Steve's ears. Also, after that scream, Tori screeched her horrible wail and went to Loki's ship. Right away, Tori started to tear it to pieces just before Loki could stop her.

Angry, Loki shot energy at the raging girl; therefore, she only had to use her speed for a second. Looking back, Tori's eyes changed to a shining yellow and she slammed her fists on the floor with a large '_BOOM_' effect added to it. Loki fell over, shooting a fireball at her feet. Avoiding it, Tori leaped into the air and pinned the god to the floor. She hissed, "WHY ARE YOU D-DOING THIS TO ME?"

He grunted in reply, "For your- ah!- own good! Lying wouldn't be nice, would it?"

Her eyes began to dim into a fading light. She began to loosen her grip. Loki hauled her off, knocking her to the ground where she sat with no fight back at him. He looked over to Steve and asked, "What an ugly date! You can stop now, if you wish."

"She is not ugly!" Steve charged at Loki, punching him in the face. Though, it wasn't enough. Steve needed backup and a shield to use as a weapon. So, he called in some backup and about fifty SHIELD agents, along with the Avengers, crashed through the ceiling. Steve shouted to them, "Destroy Loki! Now!" All of the agents fired guns at him, only to be fighting a ton of aliens who came crashing in the building.

While Loki and the villains were distracted, Steve rushed over to aid Tori as soon as possible. He leaned over and looked at the fireball wound he gave her after he hauled her off of him. Steve tried to blow it off, attempting to cool it down; therefore, he knew it wouldn't work. She needed serious medical attention, and needed it fast. So, he called out to the SHIELD agents; however, just before, one of the aliens pushed him aside. It screamed in his face, stomping on his foot and shooting a gun at him.

Just as Steve thought it was over, Tori screamed, distracting the alien. So, Steve got a good punch and kick at the alien. Right away, Tori grabbed the alien and threw him right through the glass they looked over New York with. The alien fell out, obviously died, since the fall was a great height and the speed was impossible to even bare. Tori came to Steve and whispered, "You need help."

"I only got my foot stepped on," he shrugged the little pain off and carried Tori. "You are the one who needs help."

"No," she got down and screeched at an incoming alien. She punched it off, sending it across the room, into the wall. Steve laughed, clearly happy that Tori was fighting an alien on her own with no need of help; therefore, Tori could not fight for long. She had a serious wound that may end up as her fate.

A second after fighting, Tony Stark came crashing through the windows in his Iron Man suit. He shouted to Steve, "Hey! Steve! Need some help!" He held out Steve's shield mockingly. Then, he threw it to him harshly, "I put your suit in the Women's Bathroom, since I went into the wrong one by accident. Sorry bud, you might find some freaked out ladies in there though."

Quickly, Steve ran to the Ladies' Restroom and put on his suit. He walked out of it, staring at it with pleasure. Always, Steve had loved wearing this with no problem at all. So, he slowly walked out, trying to make an entrance to scare Loki. Luckily, Loki did notice the entrance and chuckled evilly at the walk in. He gestured Steve to him and Steve knew he had to go. So, Steve went through the battle and confronted Loki, "Why would you do this to Tori? I never understood how evil you were. I wanted to kill everyone after that."

"Unfortunately, you didn't," Loki folded his fingers together. "By the way, how was the date? Was it scary to look at her?"

Steve kept quiet, ready to fight Loki at any cost. When Loki went on about Tori, Steve could not hold in the anger no longer. As fast and as furious as he could, Steve charged at Loki. He knocked him over, bringing the god to the marble floor. He shouted in his ear as loud as possible, "GET AWAY FROM THE WORLD AND MAKE YOUR OWN!" Steve punched him in the face, hoping for a screech. However, he got an evil laugh.

"You are so petty, Captain," Loki spat, shooting blood onto Steve's face. "So small, compared to what I can do."

"You are small and petty."

"No?"

"Yes!" Steve began to choke Loki angrily. Yet, Loki was somehow still breathing. Then, the god hauled Steve off and levitated off of the ground in a fancy fashion. Steve yelled as Loki approached Tori, "GET AWAY FROM HER! WHAT HAS SHE EVER DONE TO YOU THAT IS WORTH KILLING HER?!" Steve jumped up, slamming right into Loki as he leaped.

For the first time, Loki seemed angry. At first, Steve thought it was because he sorta messed up his hair. Then, Loki hissed, "I have seen enough from you, Captain! I am going to kill you if it is the last thing I do! I promise you, it will hurt. I want to enjoy myself while doing so!" He shot a fireball at Steve, which made Tori react from far away. She wailed and knocked Loki over and screamed in his ear. Loki shouted, "GET OFF ME, YOU PEASANT! DO YOU REALLY THINK YOU CAN EVEN GET CLOSE TO ME AND HURT ME?! DO YOU?!"

"Of course we do, Loki!" Tori spat.

Then, Natasha called from the center, "Retreat! Retreat! We will be back soon, I promise! Retreat!"

Listening, Steve grabbed Tori and ran over to Natasha's meeting area as fast as he could. Then, he jumped on the helicopter and let Tori lie down on the stretcher. She sighed, blood draining from her wound like a crimson river. She smirked and whispered, "As long as you're here, I am going to be okay. Alright?" Her eyes were pale and dull, reminding Steve of death.

He sobbed, for the first time in a long time, "Okay. Okay." For the first few minutes, Steve had to repeat that to reassure himself.


	9. Chapter Eight

**Chapter Eight **

Steve watched as Tori sat on the stretcher, being pulled into Bruce and Dr. H's emergency room. From the looks of it, this was going to be bad. Tori screeched in pain as Dr. H placed his hand on the fireball wound. He clenched his teeth, "Oh my God. I have never seen a fireball be so effective." He rushed over to the scanning and read the report on it. He asked Bruce, "Do you think I should read the scanning while you work on the laser treatment? I am not very steady, if I say so myself. Though, we need someone to help her, so she can squeeze her hand during the process. Or, she might do something bad. Any volunteers?"

"I'll do it," Steve was the only one to volunteer. Though it was right, his hand might be broken. So, he slowly reached his hand out for Tori and she took it. He knelt down and said, "Just look into my eyes. Don't think about anything but what I tell you."

"I want to think about you," Tori tried to smile.

Then, Bruce came over with the lasers. He eyed the wound and pressed the button, steadily crossing the burn. Right away, Tori screamed and cried. Her eyes squeezed shut and her hand grasped tightly to Steve's. Steve flinched, then held hers just as tight. He ordered, "Tori! Tori, over here!" Her hazel eyes opened and she narrowed them while screaming. "Think about what I told you. You're beautiful. You're sweet. You're confident and brave. You're strong. You're smart. You're my love." Tori now was calming down, still shuddering with the searing pain. Steve repeated his compliments, only speaking with what he _knew_ was the truth. On and on, Steve explained on how great Tori was. Every time he finished, Tori would calm down a little bit more.

Abut five minutes later, Bruce turned off the laser and his eyebrows shot up. "I have never seen anyone so calm. And you had the worst wound I've ever seen! Tori, you are one brave woman." He went over to the scanner, proudly standing next to Dr. H. Obviously, Bruce was glad with how she reacted to the laser treatment. He even quoted it was the best he's ever seen!

"You did great, Tori," Steve held her hand and kissed it.

"It was easy," Tori smirked and gave him a hug. "I just thought about you."

When Tori was able to walk, Steve held her hand as they walked along the borders of the outside world. A couple times she began to limp, Steve even carried her all around. Then, it was time for her bedtime. Bruce strictly was determined to get her to bed by six o' clock at night, so she could rest the scab off of her. So, Steve put her on the bed, let her curl up on his abs, and sleep soundlessly. Just as he closed his eyes, a knock on the door banged harshly. Steve carefully replaced him with a pillow for Tori to sleep on while he checked outside.

Steve got on his shirt and opened the door to see Natasha waiting for him. Her eyes were narrowed and her eyebrows showed her anger. She asked, "What are you trying to play, Captain?"

"Er- what?" he leaned in. "Play?"

"I thought you loved me!" Natasha slammed her foot on the floor.

"You know, Natasha," Steve closed the door so he wouldn't disturb Tori, "I need you to stop reacting like a baby. I need you to leave, right now. Or, you can explain why you are literally trying your best to ignore me! Why? I don't understand! Also, why did you try to drop the car on Tori the other day? What did she ever do to you?"

"I know I love Hawkeye. Though, I still have my feelings for you. I need you to love me."

"Your- your jealous?" Steve didn't believe it. First of all, Natasha is very proud of herself and barely seemed to have any insecurities. Also, Natasha was with Hawkeye at the time. It didn't make any sense for her to be jealous. Steve closed in on Natasha, "So you try to kill my only love? You know, you can only have one boyfriend at once." He came to the door, and just before opening it, he quoted, "And if you ever try to harm, hurt, or even kill Tori, you will have to answer to me. And when you do, I will hurt you just as bad. Even trying will do this." He opened the door and slammed it on her.

When he came in, Tori was sitting up on the bed. She looked down and said, "I heard what you said to Natasha."

"Yes?"

"Yes. I really wish I didn't make her feel bad."

"She's just another, lying, insecure bully, Tori. You cannot worry about her," Steve sat on the bed and held Tori's hand. "No one can ever replace you. And it is wrong to try to murder someone, just because you are jealous. Am I correct?"

"Alright," Tori closed her eyes.

"Now, get some sleep."

* * *

**Loki's POV**

Loki waited on his icy throne, hearing sharp footsteps walk their way down the great hall he sat in. In the distance, Loki saw a faded outline of a girl who was basically white. She wore a white jumpsuit with cyan lines designed on it. Her hair was white and pulled into an up-do. The woman's skin was as white as snow and her eyeliner and eyeshadow made Loki lift an eyebrow in delight. She smirked as he did so, continuing to walk down the hallway with no awkward sense or bad feelings about her confrontation.

"What are you doing here, Reena? Did someone disturb you with a note?" Loki ran his finger lustfully down his gold staff. "I am delighted to see you. Full of great sensation."

"Call me Form," Reena smiled at him. "And yes, I did get a letter. Though, I was not disturbed by it."

"Good," Loki sat up, tapping his feet on the silver floor. "Now, I have a bounty for you to do. Since you are a bounty hunter, am I correct? What is your power again?"

"I am a bounty hunter," Form nodded her head swiftly. "My power is to change into different forms of other people or substances." Right away, she formed into Loki, creating the exact same look, almost like a colored shadow or reflection that did not do the same. Loki stood up to this, fascinated with himself and Form. Then, she turned back to herself. After that, she turned into a lion, then an alien. Finally, back to her beautiful self.

"Oh my," Loki grinned now, sitting back in his throne. "Are you prepared for this proposition I am going to have you do?"

"Always."

"Alright, then." He began to pace around his throne, leaning back and forth as he explained, "There is a powerful girl on planet earth. She has the ability to move fast, faster than the speed of light, superhuman strength, giant leaps, and horrible, high-pitched screams. Also, this girl has been programmed with horrible memories of bullies from her past, and those memories give her physical and mental pain. Now, I want you to disguise as one of those bullies," he showed a girl in a picture. "This is the bully, named April Dawn." Right away, Form turned into April. "Okay, and I want you to tell her how ugly she is, how stupid she is, how weird and socially strange she is."

"What is the bounty's charge?" Form's dark eyes were full of delight.

"More than a kingdom's worth," Loki chuckled evilly. "Of course, if you succeed on making her commit suicide. Now, I have some cautions to throw out there, so listen closely. There is a superhuman named Steve Rogers, also Captain America. I need you to avoid him and everyone else. He will rip you to shreds if you hurt Tori."

"Tori? Why do you want her so much?"

"She has the energy I need to complete a project I am creating," Loki tipped his staff over and gave an evil grin. "I insist on you being careful with her, since her powers are stronger than you know. Anyways, I never actually wanted her to live. It came out that way for no reason and that man, Steve Rogers, saved her from any death she could have. I really hate him, so try to stay away from him and keep this proposition secret, alright? Are we good?"

"Good," Form clopped away. "And I will come back for you, Loki." Then, she took a shuttle and zoomed out of the area. Loki grinned and sat on his throne once more.


	10. Chapter Nine

**Chapter Nine  
**

Steve walked across the lobby with Tori at his heels. Together, they were going to train to test her strengths and weaknesses. Luckily, she seemed alright and was working through very nicely. Since Steve had just met his true feelings with Tori, he had been very close to her and talkative with her. Tori seemed to be getting along with him well, too. Now, her nightmares had grown to only one a night, and maybe none.

As they walked across, Tori stared straight ahead, but asked, "So have you loved anyone, ever?"

"Well," Steve lifted his eyebrows, "I have. If I am going to be honest with you, don't think I am a weirdo, please." She gave him a look that told him to go on. So, he explained, "Black Widow, or Natasha, used to help in the military with me. Then and there, I thought we were going to be loved ones. Love birds. However, she was a figure in the SHIELD and worked for them hard. Obviously, she had feelings for me, too. So, I began to inch deeper into her skin; until, I figured out that I was part of their 'project'. By then, I knew it was over with her. Though, I still had some leftover love for her. Until..."

"Until what?"

"Until you-you came."

"Me?" Tori rolled her hazel eyes and walked faster. "Very hard to believe; though you kissed me the other day." She quickly moved over to a car and grabbed some wine for him and her. She asked, "Did you know I have the same feelings?"

Feelings relieved, Steve exhaled and smirked. He put his arm around her, leading her through the lobby without a problem. A lot of agents stared, though he wasn't anywhere close to caring about what anyone thought. When they reached the Sky Deck, he shouted through the roaring winds, "I need you to pick that steel dummy up and jump with him in your arms! Got that?!"

"I understand!" Tori grabbed the steel doll and jumped.

* * *

**Tori's POV **

Tori waited in the room, doing her hair before Steve came back to take her to dinner. She put it in a bun and admired it for a few moments. Her leather jacket was loose, but just enough to fit her. Her dark, denim skinny jeans clenched to her legs and her brown combat boots reached her upper part of her calf. She wore a white tank top under, to make sure that if the jacket flew off, she would have something under it. However, usually, people will wear something under their jacket. Tori also had silver studs in her ears and a piercing on her upper ear to add a bit of flair. She wore her chain bracelet that meant a lot to her and pulled it tighter.

When she felt satisfied, she turned around to see a white-skinned lady with white hair and a white jumpsuit, sitting comfortably on Steve's messed up couch. Her dark eyes were outlined in eyeliner, thick with black eyeshadow. The dark colors brought a brown shadow to her eye, making it look like she had a black eyes, other than the white parts of it. She tapped her toes on the floor, smiling gently with hostility flared. Her white hair was in a bun and she looked prepared for any attack.

Instead of fighting, Tori took an easy way out, "Who-who are you?"

"You mean you don't know me?" she grinned, exposing crystal-white teeth. "I am Form, used to be known as Reena Timblerry. I have been sent to capture and harm you, young child."

"You are just my age," Tori backed up a little. "Why are you calling me young."

Form got up and shape-shifted into an old lady. The lady she turned into had to be about a hundred years old. When she turned back into her normal look, Tori blinked her eyes to show her shock and confusion. Form smirked and sat back down. "I am much older than her. Much older than this world itself. I have lived for a billion cycles as a bounty, and half a billion years for you. I saw your earth form, and hated it."

"Why?"

"Because it interrupted my planet, causing a nuclear radiation to spread all over my world," Form's smirk was smacked off her face to an evil, serious expression. She was angry and annoyed, giving Tori the 'angry eyebrow'. She went on, "I was given a gift, due to the radiation. My parents sent me out as a child, and I went all over the worlds as a bounty. Now, I come here to capture you. If you want to know why, you will see later. I'm not going to kill you now; however, I will kill you some other time in my life. Be prepared for anything, Tori."

"How do you know my name?" Tori began to kneel down, pain searing through her lungs for some reason.

"How do _you _think?" Form disappeared within a blink of an eye. Just on time, Steve entered the room and smiled at Tori. Then, he helped her up anxiously, while she lied on the ground in pain.

"Don't ask," she ordered.

"I wasn't going to," he kissed her on the cheek and led her through the room, hallway, and into the cafeteria.


	11. Chapter Ten

**Chapter Ten **

Steve walked out of the ship, glad to find himself on land, after the long flight. As he stepped off the dock, Tori came to his side and smiled at him. He stopped walking and wondered, "What are you doing here? I thought I insisted on you resting. The SHIELD has a battle to fight, and I need to get around before I fight it." His silvery blue eyes watched Tori's eyes turn dark with fear. "Are you okay?"

"It's nothing," Tori twiddled with her fingers. "Er- I just wanted to get out. You know how I am about being alone." Again, Steve wondered what had caused this nervous gleam in her hazel eyes. "So, when and where's the battle?"

"Tonight we are going to meet the aliens in Town Square," Steve went on, still worried about his love.

"Really? Can I fight? My muscles are feeling achy because I've been sitting around too much." Now, Tori's eyes sparkled and glistened with joy and anxiety.

"I don't know. I don't want something like last time to occur."

"I'm gonna be MUCH more careful, this time. I promise."

"We could use someone like her," Tony flew down in his Iron Man suit and crossed his arms. "Have you seen her fight? She almost killed Loki, last time!" He flipped up his helmet and stared at Tori. "Someone like her could _kill _any alien we asked her, too. And if she wants to fight, why not let her?"

Steve didn't answer, but stared angrily into Tony's eyes.

"Okay, sorry, Captain!" Tony shrugged and flew off.

Then, Bruce came along, quickly speed-walking to Steve and Tori. His hair was nice, still shaggy, like usual. His glasses weren't on and he wore a nice, casual button down, collared shirt to give him a fancy look to his outfit. His shoes were shiny, as if he just polished them. Bruce crossed his arms and flexed his shoulders, moving them around in a circular motion. His khaki pants were tight; therefore, just right for his stocky-self. He asked, "May I borrow Tori, for the day? I need to ask her some stuff that might end up very useful."

"Er- sure?" Steve let go of Tori's soft, warm palm. "If you wish to fight, then so be it. I'll meet you _near_ town square at five, forty-eight. Alright?"

"Okay," Tori lightly smiled and looked to Bruce. "Where are we going?"

"Let's go get some lunch and stroll around New York, while we still can."

* * *

**Bruce's POV  
**

_Should I ask her now?_ Bruce anxiously thought, his eyes watching Tori eat her tacos. _No, not now. Now? Ah! Stupid thoughts are getting to my head... Control yourself, Bruce. Control yourself. Get it together, and be a man! Anyone would do it... Be-a-man! _Bruce stabbed his fork into his enchiladas and left it there for a moment. He wondered, _What would she think of me? A crazed monster? Well,I kinda am that kind of guy... But I have to do it! _He grabbed his fork and put it down, calmly. Bruce said, "I got you a present, for being so brave when I healed your wound the other day."

"Really?" Tori swallowed her food and watched Bruce grab a bracelet with a stone arrowhead at the bottom. He gave it to her, and Tori studied it with concentrated eyes. "Wow! What's this from?"

"My first building I destroyed," Bruce looked down, awkwardly effected by his strange comment.

"Sounds awesome!" Tori put it on her neck. "Thanks, Bruce." She admired his and smirked at its rough texture.

"You think so?" _Now's your chance! Use this to your advantage! _a voice in Bruce's mind croaked viciously. So, Bruce held his knuckles together, squeezing them tightly, until they cracked. He stuttered, "Er- you ar-are a very strong w-woman, Tori." Her eyes shot up, nothing on her face showed. No emotion was expressed. "And I have, er, been thinking about you for the last few days, since the fireball wound."

Her hazel eyes began to get dull with worry. _Worry?_

"Thinking, as in admiring your strength, beauty, faith, hope, bravery, and- kindness. I know you love Steve, but I wanted to know if you ever loved me, to admit it to me now. I love you, Tori, and I feel myself around you." He grabbed her hand, holding it lightly to prevent from squeezing it too hard. "I need you to tell me every thought and feeling you have about me. Admit that I'm weird. Admit I'm different and have no good sense of humor. Do what you must, please. _I need to know this._" _She's going to try to be kind_, Bruce closed his eyes.

"Bruce," Tori's eyes filled with salty tears, "I don't know why you want to love me. I-I just don't think I-I am r-right for anyone. Your a great guy, and amazing hero, and very alike with me, but I-I just can't. Steve loves me, and I love him. We were meant for each other, and just... ugh." She closed her eyes angrily. "I am sorry."

"I wanted the truth," Bruce tried to smile, "and I got it. That's all I wanted to know. Now, let's go walk." _I am glad she is honest._


	12. Chapter Eleven

**Chapter Eleven: Steve's POV **

Steve saw Tori hesitate before entering the room, and went in there before her. He smiled kindly and checked the room so Tori could feel much safer. He grabbed her hand and drew her inside and she sighed. His silvery-blue eyes watched her peacefully and took her inside his room. She touched his chest, and put her head on his to hear his heartbeat. Steve wouldn't care of whatever she did to him, because she was his life. Tori took his hand and took him to the bed, where she lied on top of him. He let her and stroked her face to reassure her, that he was there.

"Why do you love me? When I'm so messed up..." Tori wondered, not looking at him, but at the ceiling. _Why does she always wonder this_? Steve thought, but never said to her. It would cause a fit if he did; therefore, he knew it was a true question.

"You're not messed up," he looked at her face and admired it for a moment. "You need to know I will always love you, no matter what you do to me or anyone else. I _love you_ and that is the strongest power that I have in me." After that, everything seemed silent, but not awkward. Steve took her hand and kissed it tenderly. He stroked her long hair, running it through his fingers softly. Gingerly, he put his hand on her lips to silence her from saying something bad.

She looked up at the finger, and shoved it away. "If Natasha is in love with you and Hawkeye, who do you think she'll end up with if I die?"

"She just wants to make sure I'm single, so it'll be Hawkeye."

"What do you mean?"

"I guess, like a mom to a son," Steve insisted.

"Well that's strange," Tori twiddled with her fingers and looked back up at Steve. Her hand touched his cheek and she held it there, until he moved it away. She asked, "What's wrong? I was only touching you on your face."

"I know. I am just afraid of today..." Steve tried to tell her, but was nervous. Today was another battle against Loki in New Jersey. He could already feel the ship landing in the water below them. Tori looked at him seriously and he hesitated before he went on, "Today, we are landing and fighting Loki and a few of his minions. He calls it Loki's Army... I am afraid of what that army contains of. I don't want to lose you, so stay here."

"No," Tori sat up and stared into his eyes. "I want my revenge on Loki." Her eyes flashed and a memory went through her eyes. She fell onto the floor like it was a punch in the face. She screeched, "Oh my gosh! Loki! Army... Loki's Army! I was in Loki's Army!" She looked up at Steve and shuddered. "No... I- what? Where did you find me first and what was I wearing before the nuclear fission? Tell me the whole story!" Her eyes were so serious, Steve could not lie, nor could he tell the story, which brought pain to him.

"I don't... Oh fine. At first, before you fell into the nuclear fission, you were wearing this yellow and black jumpsuit. I thought you were an innocent prisoner in Loki's grasp. Then, you said that you have turned on him and he is going to get what he deserves. You ran after him and then Loki shoved you away. I tried to save you, since at the time, I believed you were innocent. So are you telling me that you weren't?" Steve had concern running through his blood, eyes, brain, and heart. All he wanted was Tori's safety.

"I am not..." Tori stared at the ground. "I remember everything, now. I am not Tori. Or at least I used to be before joining. In his army, my name was Isabelle Mardio and I used to have the power of teleportation and intense fighting skills. I was the commander of Loki's Army, and he trusted me until the end. I can't believe my memory... This can't be possible..."

"But it is," Steve massaged her back and patted it lightly. "I know you did that for a reason, so I don't blame you."

"I attacked him because he loved me and wanted me to destroy the world at his side. I didn't want to be with him, nor did I want to kill my own family and friends. This was when my normal life was kicking in. So, I went to attack him."

"I can't believe it," Steve sighed. "But at the same time, I can."

"I'm not evil anymore. I am an Avenger."

"You are."

"I will fight, no matter what you say," Tori got up and went to the closet. She chose her normal suit she trained in and went to the bathroom to get changed. Steve used this time to get changed into his costume. When she was out, her face was dead serious. She stared straight forward and cracked her knuckles. "Let's do this."

* * *

After getting off the ship, Natasha ran up to Steve and tapped him on the shoulder, "What is _she _doing here? I thought all you wanted for her was her safety. This is not safe. This is the most dangerous mission yet, since we are up against other mutants."

"I know all those mutants, hon," Tori twitched her mouth slightly as she told Natasha the truth. "I used to be one of them. Now I am fighting them."

Without another word, the two walked faster. When the got to the center of the city, Tori shivered and held Steve's hand for comfort. He let her do so and she sighed shakily. Steve looked down on her and knelt to ask what was going on. Before he could ask, Tori hugged him and tears dripped on his shoulder. He patted her back and closed his eyes to reassure her he felt the same. Tori, with a muffled voice, murmured to him, sobbing slightly, "You are the best, Steve. I am so glad you found me. But... I am afraid, to be honest. I might have seemed confident, but I am as scared as a sheep to a lion. I don't know what I'll do or how I'll do it..."

"Just give your revenge," Steve looked at her in the eyes and hugged her once more. Then, she kissed him and he smiled during the long "lip-to-lip". Then, up from above, thunder raged and Loki appeared with his ship. The army was coming

* * *

**A/N: To understand this part, you must begin to read the "Loki's Army" story, and it will go with the whole "Isabelle Mardio" part. Once you read that, you will see the whole story on how Tori got this way and why she wanted her revenge. All the stories go together, and I will make one for the next part with "Autumn Meets Winter". Enjoy and leave a review! :D**

**-Silent's XxX**


End file.
